1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to a recording device including a recording head that discharges liquid droplets, a method of positioning the recording head, and a method of manufacturing the recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of positioning a recording head that discharges liquid droplets, a method of adjusting the position of a recording head while confirming the position of a nozzle that discharges the liquid droplets using an optical microscope is known.